carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart of the Swarm Opening
'Heart of the Swarm Opening '''is the special episode and the CarBot version of original Blizzard Entertainment's ''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm opening cinematic. Plot On the planet Korhal ruled by Terran Dominion, three vikings launch an uncertain attack on the gigantic zerg fleet which is the leviathan. The weapons are no match to the strength of the enormous living being. Inside the leviathan, Derpfestor acts as a sac and drops himself down the city, among with other zerg units. On the ground, he lands with a zergling and hydralisk and captures one Dominion marine to slap one another. A siege tank tries to fend off but is lost to an ultralisk galloping through structures and throwing off a brave but unfortunate transformed viking in front of it. Countless zerglings and many ultralisks rush towards the last stand of Dominion forces. A viper snatches one siege tank away, and nydus worm ambushes from behind and tosses one marine to devour. Pack of zerglings chase a running marine, and they are blasted off by widow mine's sentinel missile. One zergling only licks the fallen marine. More zerglings haunt the siege tank whose pilot escapes via cannon, who is then melted by roach's acid. The statue of Arcturus Mengsk is toppled over by the zerg rush. A viper stretches its tongue toward the planet's exosphere, and sticks against the battlecruiser. Inside that ship, Mengsk appears eating a food, but he and the marine butler are abrupty pulled in by inertia, slamming against the wall. The battlecruiser is fallen toward the ground with herculean explosion. At the end, a silhouette of Infested Sarah Kerrigan is revealed over the hills, and the sky is raining marines. Characters * Derpfestor * Vikings * Zerglings * Hydralisk (cameo) * Ultralisk * Viper (debut) * Nydus worm (debut) * Dominion marines * Dominion siege tanks * Banelings * Leviatian (debut) * Roaches * Battlecruiser (debut) * Arcturus Mengsk (debut, cameo) * Infested Sarah Kerrigan (spoken cameo) Trivia * This episode parodies the opening cinematic of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm added with few gimmicks, puns and differences from original, except for Kerrigan's voice-over speech. * Inside the viking's cockpit, there are few easter eggs: ** A zergling keychain hangs by the window. ** Left speedometer's label reads "APM", which means "actions per minute", a measurement of player's load-handling capacity used for the judgement. ** Middle speedometer has a CarBot Animations logo on it, also has a "CBA" label below it. ** Right speedometer's label reads "HP", which commonly means "health points". ** A calendar on the left encircles "13" on the month of March 2013, which is the release date of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (interestingly, this episode is uploaded on YouTube on a day before the expansion's release) * Leviathan is revealed first first and only time, but it is too big to be drawn on the whole screen based on the original opening, yet it has no official CarBot-style design as of now. * Derpfestor is seen carrying an infested terran while falling from the leviathan, which will be reused in "Spawning Pool Party." ** This is the first time a CarBot ''character Derpfestor and an original ''StarCraft ''character Sarah Kerrigan appear on an episode together, although both have not met each other yet. * While the marines are shooting altogether before the scene cuts to a single ultralisk, a marine second from the left is shown preparing a stimpack instantly. * Since the original opening cinematic, many fans and players had thought why there was a falling behemoth-class battlecruiser on the cityscape without external damages or flames. This episode serves as a gimmick when a viper uses abduct ability to pull any unit to another location. It results a comedic explanation of the occurrence. * This is the first episode with a human being without any suits, helmet and even armor just like terran units have. * Arcturus Mengsk appears on this episode for the first time until "BroodWar in a Nutshell." * This is the first appearance of Sarah Kerrigan in ''StarCrafts series until HeroStorm series. ** She will al appear in Season 4 episode, "BroodWar in a Nutshell." * There are differences between the original opening and CarBot ''version opening, not including camera angles and number of units: ** In original opening, sacs of zerg forces drop from the leviathan, but in CarBot version, single units drop from holes by themselves. ** Many zerglings and a hydralisk attack two Dominion marines from the dusty crater where sacs crush-land in the cinematic, but in ''CarBot version, an infestor only captures one and uses him to attack another. ** In CarBot version, a sole ultralisk passes through the building, bites a siege tank and collides at another building, but in original, ultralisk and a throng of zerglings follow the path, overrunning the tank. ** Vipers, widow mines, infestors and roaches do not appear in the original opening. Mutalisks are otherwise. ** Nydus worm in the original intro only appears for the show, letting a marine stun until run over by an ultralisk, but in CarBot one, nydus worm grabs a marine and swallows him. Both versions use "Wilhelm's scream," a famous stock sound effect. ** An episode ends where the silhouette of Kerrigan poses on the hill and the scene fades to black, but in original opening, the vengeance is all in her dream and destiny (foreshadowing the final mission of Heart of the Swarm, "The Reckoning") as she wakes up on the isolation bed. ** Mengsk does not appear in the original since he remains in his palace in the game's final mission. He appears in CarBot version for gimmick purposes. * The CarBot version of Heart of the Swarm logo is designed as "H♥TS" due to acronym's namesake. * Both episode and the original cinematic trailer had been featured in Blizzard Entertainment's interview with CarBot Animations. It shows the short scene of ultralisk and zergling rush with terran defense on full-sized episode with a small on-screen video of cinematic trailer playing synchronously. These scenes can be shown here. Cultural References * There are some famous Earth monuments appear on city background silhouettes: ** A CN Tower is displayed behind the siege tank and a ramming ultralisk. ** After the viper tugs the siege tank, an Eiffel Tower is shown. ** On the scene of zergling and ultralisk rush advancing before the cannon explosions, the Leaning Tower of Pisa can be seen on top right side. ** Behind the single ultralisk with a horde of zerglings, Taj Mahal is spotted. ** Before the nydus worm resurfaces, there is a Statue of Liberty. ** While the marine retreats cowardly, Sydney Opera House clearly appears. * An entrance to the cathedral from Diablo ''is shown at top right corner of the screen where Derpfestor falls below. * Raining marines at the end of the episode are the reference to The Weather Girls' hit song, "''It's Raining Men". Videos Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes